Possessive
by Cassandra L. Mayer
Summary: Does Caz have a reason to be concerned with how close Kate and Sophie are getting or is it all in her head? Whilst dealing with the turmoil of being away from each other for such long periods of time and the wedding coming up so soon it's giving Kate cold feet who is unsure if it's all going to quick. Her heart is having trouble catching up to her head.
1. Chapter 1

Sophie. Sophie. Sophie.

I've only been away for a few months and out of nowhere comes this Sophie girl and wiggle her way into my Kates life, My Kate. I reach for my phone to call her just to see what she is up to… No that's not entirely the truth I'm afraid… I need to know who she is with and of course what they are doing. I'm okay to be a bit jealous right? I mean do you blame me for being a little bit over protecting? God knows what they are doing in my absence.

[Meanwhile in the Rovers.]

"Do you want another glass of wine? My treat." Sophie said to the girl sitting next to her. Kate was about to answer her right before her phone started to vibrate on the counter.

"Ooh I've got to take this." she said whilst looking at the screen to see who was calling her, she looked back up only to be greeted with a shy smile from Sophie who was still waiting for an answer to her question. "I think we should probably head to canal street before it gets too late, we will go as soon as I'm done with this call okay." Kate says rubbing Sophie gently on her upper arm before she stood up from here seat and headed outside to get some privacy. The frisky air hits her face sending a shiver all throughout her body and she slides the green button to the side to answer the call.

"Hey babe." Says the girl on the other side of the line. "Ah hey baby!"

"I can't wait to see you when I'm back, I really miss you."

"Same here but not long now. Just one more month then you will be back here for a longer period then last time"

"Yeah but even if it's not long until I come over you must still long for my arrival right?"

[Meanwhile inside of the Rovers]

Sophie is sitting on her stool by the bar looking around before picking up her wallet to make sure she has everything that she needs for their night out. Just like that she had come to realise that she must have left her I.D at home due to the fact that in the Rovers she never needed it.

The pubs door opens behind Kate and it causes her to jump a little bit.

"I'm so sorry didn't mean to scare you. I have to run home and get my I.D if we are still heading to canal street for some drinks." I nod and smile at her before she runs along down the street.

"Hello? Are you still there?" I can hear in a far distance realising that I have dropped my phone a little from my ear.

"Oh yeah sorry still here. That was just Sophie letting me know she is going to get her ID, we are going for a drink on canal street."

"You seem to be spending a lot of your time together. Why is that?"

"We have actually became really good friends… makes the time go a bit quicker while you are away."

"Oh okay well I will let you go then." Caz says and right away Kate can sense her annoyance and irritation in her tone. "Please don't be like that babe, we are just friends. To be honest I didn't think I would really find anyone here but then we started to hang out a bit and it's nice to have someone on your side."

"I'm on your side!" "You know that not what I meant, It's always nice to have a friend and you aren't here right now. You have nothing to be worried about. I love you!"

"I love you too… Now I'm the one that have to go we are having a meet with our officers. I will call you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay be safe Caz. Talk to you soon."

Kate wasn't that bothered about how Caz had sounded on the phone. In fact, she understood exactly how she was feeling- they are spending more time apart then together and it's taking a bit of a toll on both of them.

"You ready to go?" She lifted her eyes from the pavement and saw the brunette holding a taxi for them. Her face lit up as soon as they made eye contact, Caz had nothing to worry about… right?


	2. Chapter 2

If you read then please review and you know how it goes if your work get well received you automatically get more inspired to continue writing. This is however my first fan-fiction so don't expect to much from me. Enjoy!

The bar was filled with people that was having the time of their lives, everyone was having a laugh and enjoying themselves. The only thing you could hear was just that buzzing sound you know… that sound of all the voices lapping over each other making it sound like the bar was filled with bees hovering over your head. I keep looking around and everyone seems to have it all figured out, they all look so happy and just enjoying life to the fullest. Whilst my own head was spinning, I'm not really sure if it's from all the drinks we have been knocking back or if it's because every time I think about the life altering event that is going to take place in April my heart starts to race uncontrollably and not in a good way. Just thinking about it makes me want to crawl out of my own skin and sink into the ground beneath me. Don't get me wrong, I love Caz… I really do! Sometimes it just feels like it is all going way to fast! How do you know it is right? And if it's right then what's the rush? I can hear someone trying to speak to me but it sounds like it's from miles away and I realize that for the last ten minutes I've just been staring at the counter lost in my own thoughts. Man I've got to snap out of this.

"Kate?" I look up and see a hand shaking in front of my eyes. "Kate? Kate are you alright?" I meet her eyes. She looked a bit anxious for my reply. "Oh yeah sorry… I'm fine… well to be honest I'm actually feeling a bit dizzy."

A smile appears on her face "Knocking back half a dozen Jagger bombs will do that to you." She says letting out a laugh and I can feel myself immediately starting to laugh as well, I can't help it her laugh is just so contagious but before I know it that sick, spinning feeling washes over me again. Sophie can sense that my mind is miles away and I bet she isn't having a very good time right now so at least I must owe her an explanation right? Why I'm not being much fun tonight… okay here goes."That's not why I'm feeling like this I'm afraid."

All of the sudden the laughter disappears and the smile on her face fades and she utters the words. "Oh okay? Then what is it? You got something on your mind?" I look into her eyes and I can just feel how the whole atmosphere just went from easy going to dead serious all of the sudden, my cheeks are turning a brighter shade of red and that's it I can't look at her anymore so my gaze drops to the counter yet again. Sophie places her hand on my shoulder and rubs her thumb over it. "Kate you really can share whatever it is that is going on. You have a friend in me." Sophie has a way of calming peoples nerves I can tell… I can tell because of the way her eyes had just been pouring into mine, the sound of her voice and the light touch of my shoulder. She is a very caring and genuine person so if anyone can get me to calm down and see the bigger picture here it's her, even just the touch of my shoulder stopped my head from spinning… as much. Although the more I think about it I really think it's the drinks that have gone to my head. "Come on Kate, my ears are all yours." I look back up and I sigh before I start to pour my heart out.

"I just feel like I don't know anything anymore… Everything with Caz is just moving so quickly. I'm just scared that we are making a huge mistake by getting married so soon. Out of all the months that we have been together we have only seen each other for one." I can tell that she is a little bit thrown by this so I keep going.

"I mean I love her; I love her to bits of course I do… I just don't know why I'm feeling like this and its very confusing."

"Weddings are scary huh?" I look up at her and smile.

"Yeah I suppose, maybe I'm just getting cold feet." Sophie reaches out and takes my hand in hers, I look down at them.

"You and Caz are amazing together. Getting married can be a scary thing and I think… no matter how much time you have spent together if it's a month or five years it will be just as scary. I made a mistake that made me lose the girl I was meant to be with and that's on me. I'll be damned if I let you do the same."

"You talking about Maddie?" I don't really know why I even asked this question because there was something in her voice this time that made me think it wasn't about her at all. We had only brought up Maddie into our conversations once or twice during our friendship and her voice had never sounded so vulnerable like it did right in this moment.

"No not Maddie." She looks down and starts to focus on the wine glass that is standing in front of her on the counter, she strokes the bottom of the glass it's almost like she is having second thoughts if she wants to share this with me or not. "I don't know if Sally might have mentioned it or someone else at the factory but I was getting married once."

I start to remember the time in the factory when Sally was going on and on about how she had put together a gay wedding and she was handing out advice right before I threatened to tape her gob shut. "Oh now that you mentioned it Sally did mention it in passing, it must have slip my mind. What happened? Why didn't you go through with it?" I could tell this wasn't one of her favorite topics to talk about and a part of me felt honored that she had even brought it up.

"I was just an idiot weren't I. I made a huge mess of it all." Saying this Sophie's voice was filled with pain and a hint of self-anger.

"Oh my god, did you have an affair?" I outburst.

"Okay look this isn't something I'm very proud of. But yes I guess, I shared a kiss with someone else and it was a girl proper messing with my head. And much like you I was really confused about everything, I mean really confused but then by the time I realized what a huge mistake I had made it was too late. It was too late to take it back and too late to fix it. The damage had already been done but I didn't do myself any favors when I wasn't completely honest with Sian and on our wedding day. Actually in church Sally stood up and practically told the whole church including Sian that I had been having some second thoughts."

Oh my god. I'm so sorry." - "Don't be, it was no one's fault but my own. I did learn a lot from it though and now I don't take anything or anyone for granted."

"Still that cow that messed you about doesn't sound like a very good person and Sally, I mean I knew she has a big gob and it never stops going but that must have been pretty hard for you to forgive."

"It took me awhile to forgive her but that's all in the past now and the girl wasn't a very good person but she didn't force me to kiss her. That was all me but I do wish that someone would have told me just to take a step back and proper think about what me being confused actually meant and what it really was about."

"And what did it mean?"

"Well for me it meant that I had become a bit insecure in our relationship and Sian was so busy with her course work I started to feel a bit neglected. Then this other girl came along and made me feel all special and like I wasn't a big fuck up for choosing not to go to college." I could see in her eyes she really regretted how things had gone down and that this wasn't an easy thing for her to talk about. Sophie tried to get back in the moment and leave memory lane so she put a smile on her face again and ordered another glass of wine for the both of us. "Now I'm going to give you some advice that I wish someone would have given me."

"Alright I'm all ears." – I lean in a bit closer to hear what advice she was about to give me.

"Take a step back and don't let your emotions get the better of you because sometimes what you think you are feeling might not be what you are actually feeling." She laughed. "That made no sense did it…"

"No it did, you are actually being really helpful. What you mean is that I might be taking these feeling like a sign that this is all going to quick and it's been very intense from the moment me and Caz meet but maybe that's not such a bad thing. Maybe it just means that I am getting a bit scared with how intense my feelings are for her and how intimidating it can be to give your love away to someone."

"I'm happy my rambling gave you some clarity." Sophie really had lifted my sprit up tonight, she was a really good friend to have.

"Yeah thank you Sophie. This actually made me feel a lot better." I took another zip of my wine before looking down at my watch. "We should probably finish these drinks and then head back before it gets too late."

"Yeah you are probably right, got some work to deal with in the morning."

"You know who ever made you feel like you were a fuck up was wrong. I mean look at you now Soph, you're a hard worker and I admire you for that." Her eyes lit up and a big but yet modest smile appeared on her face, I could swear her cheeks turned a little bit red too but it might have been the lightning in the bar. We stayed for few more minutes finishing our drinks before heading out to grab a taxi back to the street.

"My god it's bloody freezing out here isn't it." I stated whilst rubbing my arms up and down in an attempt to get warmer. Apparently earlier in the evening I thought it was more important to look good then being warm cause I didn't bring an appropriate jacket to wear like Sophie did.

"I probably should have brought a jacket with me." In the corner of my eye I could see Sophie starting to slide her jacket of her shoulders. "Oh no I didn't mean for you to give me yours." She reaches out and tries to hand it to me. I shake my head and say "I can't take it from you but thank you."

"I wasn't really asking. I want you to have it and besides we don't know how long it will take for us to get a cab." I took the jacket of her hands and put it on.

"Normally I would give in so easy but I'm really cold." We both started to laugh.

There were a few minutes of silence before anyone of said anything else.

"Who ever said that chivalry is dead obviously never..." before I could finish my sentence she jumped in. "never meet me? I know right." My mouth opened and let out a shocked sound before a smile appeared on my face and I lightly slapped her arm. "You are also very big headed as well apparently."

A taxi came up and stopped right by the pavement waiting for us to jump in. Sophie opened the door and gesturing for me to get in first.

"I don't know what you are on about miss Connor." ….


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie's alarm went off around seven the next morning, her head was banging from all the drinks she had been having the previous night. Sophie touched her head and let out a big heavy sigh in that moment she was thinking that maybe she had one to many drinks. She stumbled out of bed towards her closet, and she started to look for some professional but yet comfy clothes to put on before heading downstairs to grab some breakfast. It was very quiet downstairs giving Sophie the impression that everyone had already gone to work. She started to make her way downstairs and she could smell the coffee in the air and even though it was just a smell it was making her head hurt a little bit less. She went straight into the kitchen to grab herself a cup from the cabinet. "Good morning!" An upbeat voice said making Sophie cringe in pain. "Jesus mum to loud!"

"I see that you had a bit of fun last night. Where did you girls go?"

I started to pour the coffee into my cup "We just went to canal street again."

"Did anything exciting happened?" She asked while she was reading the newspaper that was on the table in front of her.

I pulled a chair out and sat down by the kitchen table "No not really, Kate wasn't feeling all that well so we just enjoyed some wine and had a little chat by the bar." Sally looked up from her newspaper. "Oh, was something bothering her?" I gave her a look suggesting that I didn't appreciate her interest in my night out "Why do you always have to be so nosey?"

"I'm not being nosey Sophie, can't a mother just take interest in her daughter's friend and their night out." She looked down and started to read her newspaper again. "Besides you know a bit of gossip is good for the soul." I let out a little laugh and I take another zip of my coffee.

"If you really want to know you have to promise not to mouth off in the factory, this doesn't leave this table okay?" I pick up a piece of bread and start to butter it… "You have my word." Sally said and intensely started to listen to what I had to say. I shared a bit of what me and Kate had been talking about the previous night but since I knew that even though she said she wouldn't pass the information along, I knew my mum well enough to know not to give her all the details because sometimes she had a tendency to speak before thinking twice about it.

"Kate was just feeling a bit nervous about the wedding and I just helped her a little bit." I smiled and looked at her. "She did mention that you had brought up my wedding in a passing conversation."

"Oh Sophie that was just to offer my advice and services for their wedding." I let out a laugh. "So what just because you planned a gay wedding once for your gay daughter that makes you an expert. Cause in that case you are also an expert on ruining them." I could tell I shocked her a little bit with this statement and frankly she looked a bit hurt but it was the truth and even though it had been years every time it came up I still got a little bit of a resenting feeling towards her. I mean how could I not? I was meant to be with Sian. She will always be the one that got away. I am happy that I meet Maddie and I miss her but if I would have to choose who was my one and only it will always be Sian. She is the one that got away. For sure.

"I thought we had moved past all that Sophie. I'm really sorry how it all went down with Sian." I sighed and looked at her forgivingly. "I know it's okay… I just miss her sometimes."

"So what exactly did Kate say?" I could tell she wanted to know more. A couple of weeks back she had been trying to put me and Kate together. I'm also pretty sure she hadn't totally given up on the idea yet that there could be something between us but I can assure you nothing was there except for a friendship.

"She was just getting a little bit overwhelmed with how quickly the weeding is coming up that's all." That's it more than that I'm not sharing. Stop it now Sophie before you say too much.

"Yeah I can't believe how quick they are taking things. I heard from Izzy that they have only seen each other two weeks during their seven months together." For some reason this made me feel a bit annoyed probably more than it should of but she always seemed to think she had everything and everyone all figured out.

"Well you know gossip from the factory isn't always a source of accurate information. They have seen each other for about a month in total but you know when it's right it doesn't really matter how many hours; days or weeks you have spent together it's about how you feel towards each other."

"That's such a Sophie thing to say." She rolled her eyes at me before she yet again looked down and started to read the paper. I started to get even more annoyed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." She looked up and smiled at me before turning her attention back to whatever she was reading.

"No really tell me." I said raising my voice a little bit more then I had meant to, I could feel myself getting more and more winded up.

"You always see the good in people. But the first time I meet Caz I could just tell there is something off with her. I just have an eye for these kind of things." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"You meet her for what like ten minutes a few times? How could you possible know enough about her to already judge what kind of person she is."

"I might have only meet her for a few brief moments but sometimes it only takes a second to judge someone." Before I got a chance to say anything else back to her my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I stood up put my coffee cup in the sink and slide my phone out of my pocket to see who had texted me so early in the morning, it was from Kate. Damn I just remembered I was supposed to text her when I came through the door last night but it must have completely slipped my mind. If I'm being completely honest the only thing that was on my mind last night when I came home was the big plate of leftover ribs that we had in the fridge.

 **[Morning, Sophie! Thank you for last night girl! Would you like to grab a coffee before work?]**

For some reason I found myself smiling at the text that I had just received I might even go so far as saying that I was a little bit overwhelmed that Kate was enjoying spending time with me enough to grab a coffee before work. It felt nice to have a friend that I could have a laugh with and someone that I actually enjoyed spending time with. I started to reply whilst making my way up the stairs to sort out some last minute things before heading out the door to welcome a brand new day.

 _Meanwhile at the Connors place..._

Kate had woken up feeling surprisingly good and if anything she felt a lot better about everything after her talk with Sophie last night. She rolled onto her side and tried to locate her phone which had ended up somewhere in the duvet cover… she had tried to get in touch with Caz last night after she get into her bed but Caz's phone must have been turned off or out of service because it went straight to voice-mail and right after the beep she passed out on her bed. Finally, after practically turning her duvet inside out she found what she had been looking for. No text from Sophie. I could of swore Sophie said that she would text me as soon as she walked through the door to let me know she came home safely. Before getting up to get dressed and grab some breakfast I sent a text asking if Sophie would like to grab a coffee with me before work. I sat up in my bed and that's when the whole room started spinning and that's when my hangover struck, I knew that how could I was feeling when I woke up was too good to be true. "Oh… my… god." I mumbled quietly for myself before attempting to stand up but I decided to sit and take a moment to compose myself. By the time I was ready to give standing up a try my phone vibrated under my hand.

 **[Morning to you too! Just had a coffee but I can go for a second one. See you outside yours in ten minutes? X]**

I found myself smiling at this reply. It was nice knowing I had a friend in her and she was a really good friend to have. Opening up to me about her wedding that had ended in disaster couldn't have been easy for her but I appreciate it. I walked out of my room typing up a reply to let Sophie know that I would see her outside of mine in ten.

"Good morning." I heard someone say over by the kitchen counter. It was Aiden. "Good morning, I wasn't expecting you to be home still." I said smiling at him.

"I was just on my way out. But I thought I'd hear how my little sisters out night went." It felt nice that he cared enough to ask.

"It was really good, we just sat by the bar and talked mainly." I went into the bathroom to wash my face and brush through my hair.

"Well that sounds like a wild night out." He laughed to himself.

"Maybe not wild but we had a good time." I splashed some water on my face to wake me up a bit. "Besides how wild can it get I'm about to get married remember."

"Yeah that's right the wedding is coming up. How are you feeling about it?" He said as he was walking towards the door.

"I'm feeling good about it. It feels right." I said thinking back to mine and Sophie's conversation the previous night. I made sure that any doubts or second thoughts I had regarding the wedding would just be brushed off and I refused to let it affect my judgement. I brushed my hair standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Okay well I will see you at work in half an hour." Aiden said opening the front door about to head out to the factory. He gets slightly shocked as he meets Sophie on his way out who was just about to knock on the door. "Kate I think someone is here for you."

"Have a nice day Sophie." He said before going past her and making his way down the street to the factory.

"I'm not really ready yet Soph, feel free to come in and wait." I said and went back into the bathroom to apply some mascara and light make up. Sophie made her way into the apartment.

"I will be done in a minute or maybe two." This was the first time Sophie had ever been in Kate's apartment. It was nice. "No worries take your time please. I was a bit early."

She's so nice. I can't believe we got off on the wrong foot that time outside the factory.

 **Thank you so much to everyone that is reading and commenting. It's now 00:36 and my girlfriend has passed out on the sofa next to me so I think it's time to get us both into bed, I was just having problems leaving this chapter unfinished. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kate pov**

After a few minutes I was all ready to go. I grabbed my jacket and put it on. "Sorry for taking so long."

Sophie frowned at me this was the fourth time in five minutes that I had apologies for not being ready on time. "Really Kate it's no worries." She said as she rolled her eyes at me and laughed… we started to make our way out the door. When it was time for me to lock it I realized that I had totally forgot my bag on the inside so I opened the door again… I went in and grabbed it from the kitchen counter. "I almost forgot my bag." Sophie started to laugh. "What are you laughing at?" I asked lifting up my eyebrows waiting for her reply although I was pretty sure I knew what she found so funny.

"I swear if your head wasn't attached to the rest of your body you would leave it all over the place." I looked back at her pretending to be really offended. "Oh shut up I'm offended now; I would so not lose my head." I said closing the door and locking it before we started to walk down the street towards the cafe place.

"Erm… I just wanted to let you know that you really helped me out last night Soph. I feel a hundred times better now about the wedding and the doubts I've been having…" Sophie didn't reply… she was just looking down at her feet smiling so I continued talking. "And you know if there is anything you need or if you just need someone to listen I'm right here for you." She still didn't say anything, I started to think that maybe I had blocked something out from last night… Maybe I had upset her or hurt her a way. Finally, her eyes left the ground and they met mine. There was something in her eyes that I hadn't seen before and I can't put my finger on what it was. I think she was holding something back, something she did want to talk about but wasn't sure if she should.

"Thank you Kate. I might take you up on that one day." I stopped in my track a little bit whilst she kept on walking. I reached out and took a hold of her lower arm very gently. "I mean it Sophie. I'm your mate." She turned around and looked at me. "I know you are." She frowned and I let go of her. "Good… I just wanted to make sure." I beamed with a huge smile on my face.

"So did you get in touch with Caz last night?" She asked me. "No I didn't… I tried calling her but she must have turned her phone off because it went straight to voice-mail and I'm pretty sure I passed out as soon as I got into bed." I confessed.

"Same here. I didn't even get all my clothes of." She said and laughed. I honestly didn't really think twice about what I was about to say next it just kind of slipped out of me. "Well I got out of my clothes but I didn't get any new ones on." I guess without thinking about it I might have had a little bit of a suggestive tone, leaning towards flirty even. I could tell she started to blush a little bit at my statement… I swear her eyes even went one shade darker than normal but this was most likely just my imagination. "I'm sorry, but in my defence that was the god honest truth." I tried to laugh it off but there was a little bit of an awkward silence before I was about to open my mouth to speak again I got interrupted by someone shouting out my name in the far distance.

"Kate… Kate!" I whipped my head around to try and locate where the voice was coming from. Down the street I saw a very familiar face and a big smile formed on my face when I realised who it was. "Oh my god Caz!" I started walking towards her.

"I can't believe you are here already!" I said right before we shared a sweet soft kiss and then falling into an embracing hug.

"I tried to call you last night but your phone was off." I stated.

Caz started to smirk. "You know that meet with the officers. That wasn't real. I had to go to catch my flight here. Are you surprised?!" She asked.

"Am I surprised?! Of course I am. I can't believe you are here!" I squeaked as I wrapped my arms around her neck and gave her another peck on the lips. During our little exchange I forgot about the fact that Sophie and I was on our way to grab a coffee. I glanced over at Sophie who was standing next to us… I could tell she wasn't really sure where she should look, it looked as if she was feeling a little bit awkward by the scene that had been playing out in front of her.

"Caz you remember Sophie right?" I said and gestured towards the brunette.

"Yeah I do, nice to meet you again." Caz said glaring at Sophie and she put on a fake smile. I could tell she was stilling being a little bit hostile towards mine and Sophie's new found friendship. But I must be allowed to have friends right. I gave Sophie a reassuring smile who was looking even more uncomfortable now than before.

"Come on babe lets grab some breakfast." She said as I frowned.

"What?" I said almost as a whisper as I was a bit shocked that she assumed I would just ditch my friend at the drop of a hat.

"I figured now that I'm here we could grab some breakfast together before you are off to work." She stated leaving me a little bit taken back.

"Me and Sophie were actually going to grab some coffee." I expressed as I looked over at Soph.

"Yeah I can see that but I'm here now so…" She said and took a hold of my hand but I wasn't really in the mood for hand holding right now so I slipped my hand out of her hold.

"So? So what's that supposed to mean? You just want me to ditch my friend because you decided to show up early?" I snapped at her and she took a step back, she could clearly see how upset I was getting.

"I thought you'd be happy that I'm here." She stated.

"I am! Of course I am but I'm not just going to drop everything as soon as you come. Sophie is my mate." I said a little bit louder than I had meant to, I could tell that both Caz and Sophie was a bit taken aback by how loud I had started to speak. So I took a deep breath and tried my best to calm myself down.

"Yeah I know…" Caz said with a hint of hurt in her eyes which I could tell Sophie reacted too as she flinched a little bit as well.

"It's fine Kate. We can just grab coffee another day." Sophie jumped into our conversation and she put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"No I asked you to grab a coffee with me so that's what we will do." I smiled at Sophie as she removed her hand from me probably due to the face that she noticed that Caz was giving her a death glare.

"How about the three of us grabbed some breakfast before work?" I continued and glanced over at Caz. She didn't look very pleased but what was I supposed to do? Just drop everything I'm doing whenever she decides to come home and surprise me. No I don't want to be that kind of person or friend for that matter and I certainly don't want to be in that kind of relationship. It's not healthy everyone knows that.

"I was kind of thinking it could just be the two of us." She tried again.

"Caz if you want to grab breakfast Sophie will join us and that's that." I glared at her. It was almost like we had started our own little staring contest in the middle of the street.

"Oh no Kate really, it's okay. I have already had breakfast and I should probably get to work anyways." Sophie said knowing that she was the main reason for our little dispute.

"Are you sure?" I said quietly and looked into her eyes. She smiled at me reassuringly.

"It's fine. Caz is here now and you should spend some quality time together." She stated before giving me smile and walking away.

"See… she's fine with it." Caz stated as my eyes was following Sophie walking away towards the garage.

"Yeah because you made her feel like she wasn't welcomed!" I snapped my head around and shouted at her. She looked back at me and there was so much anger in her eyes.

"Yeah well that's because she wasn't!" She shouted back at me as I started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" She shouted.

"To breakfast isn't that what you wanted…" I answered and kept on walking.

…

 **Sophie pov**

I walked over to the garage. My dad and Ty was already there hard at work. I could still hear Kate and Caz bickering in the distance… I turned around to look at them I saw Kate storming off and Caz went after her.

"Hey Sophie… I thought your text said you was going to be a little bit later today than usual instead you are early. Wasn't you going to have coffee with Kate?" Kevin asked me while he was looking at a car that had just arrived at the garage.

"Yeah I was but Caz came back early so..." I started saying and looked down at my feet.

"So what she just ditched you when she got something better do to?" He interrupted me. I could tell he didn't approve of it.

"No it wasn't like that. Kate wanted me to join them for breakfast but I didn't really feel up for it." That wasn't entirely untrue. I didn't feel very welcomed but mainly I just didn't want to come between them, I didn't need any more drama in my life. Besides Caz kept glaring at me and it was making me a little bit uncomfortable so I figured the best thing would be for me to leave the situation and let them sort this out on their own.

"Okay… well that worked out for me because I could really need your help with the papers on the car we had in here last week." He stated pointing into the office.

"I will take a look at them." I rolled my eyes and walked into the office.

…

 **Caz pov**

I don't understand why Kate was being so unreasonable and I certainly don't understand why she was the one who was acting all annoyed and irritated. I'm the one that flew miles just to see her and she rather go to coffee with her mate then eat breakfast with her fiancé… That's just not right.

"Why are you acting like this? Shouldn't you be the one in the dog house?" I stated as her eyes met mine across the table.

"Why should I be? You are the one in the wrong here…" She said trying to keep her voice down not to get any unwanted attention.

"How do you figure that?" I asked her with a frown on my face.

"Well for a start you assumed I would just ditch Sophie as soon as you came here." She sighed.

"You did say you need someone in your corner while I wasn't here…" I muttered and took a zip of the water I had in front of me.

"Yeah and that's true… but that doesn't mean I don't need or want to have friends outside the two of us even when you are around." She said before reaching out to grab my hand that was placed on the table. "Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yeah I guess. I just don't like the idea of sharing you." Kate smiled at me. "Are we okay?" I asked her whilst she started to stroke her thumb over my hand.

"Of course we are. You just need to trust me. Just because I have mates doesn't mean anything will come between us." She leant over the table and kissed me. She's so intoxicating and I will always fight to keep her and even if she was telling me that I have nothing to worry about… I didn't believe her. I know girls like Sophie, just because her former relationships ended in disaster doesn't mean she can butt into mine and Kates relationship.

…

 **Thank you for reading! Please drop a comment if you enjoy what you read!**

 **Cass x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Caz pov**

Even though we seemed to be back to normal in the café place…. Kate has been very quiet since we arrived at the factory and she still seemed a bit agitated with me. We are standing right next to each other packing boxes but it feels like we are still miles apart. I really don't understand what the big problem is. I came all this was to see her and she couldn't change her stupid plans with a mate so she could have breakfast with her fiance?

I mean Sophie is just a mate. A mate. One that she hasn't even known for that long.

I'm really getting fed up with how she is acting right now. Like I was the one in the wrong. I can feel my blood pumping and I'm getting more and more annoyed at how Kate was acting because of Sophie. I'm get the feeling that this is about more than just me wanting to have a quick breakfast with my fiance before she went to work. I mean is she really being like this over something so small? Or is something more going on here behind my back? Oh. My. God. That's it isn't it? They are becoming more than just mates. I had to excuse myself to go into the bathroom for a breather. All of these thoughts of them together is popping up into my head and I can't take it. I reach the sink in the bathroom and I splash some cold water on my face and I look up to at my reflection in the mirror.

"Pull yourself together…" I mumble under my breath before filling my hands up with water leaning down to splash my face yet again.

I can hear some voices right outside the bathroom. I open the door to leave but I freeze when I hear who they are talking about… I slightly close the door again slowly not wanting anyone to notice I was in here. I leave a little spring, just enough for me to hear what they are saying.

I wasn't here on the street very often but I could still recognize Sally and Sean's voices anywhere. I'm trying really hard to breath quietly so I could make out what they were saying.

"Did Sophie have a good time last night? I saw them both jumping into a cab, they looked well tipsy and like they were having a blast." He said.

"Yeah she did, It's so nice seeing her moving on from what happened to Maddie. Letting down her hair a little bit." Sally answered.

Yeah… Moving on with my girlfriend, I thought to myself.

"Did you get anything juicy out of her?" Sean was referring to any gossip that Soph might have picked up on Canal Street.

"Sophie did help Kate with a little problem she was having…" She continued.

What? What problem? She hadn't mentioned anything to me. Not over the phone last night or at breakfast this morning.

"Oh this sounds good. What or who was she having a problem with?" Sean asked seeming rather delighted to get a bit of gossip from her.

"Well I did tell Sophie I wouldn't breath a word to anyone, but I guess if I only mention it to you it shouldn't matter." Sally did hesitate a little bit but in the end she never really could help herself.

"Oh come on spill! My lips will be sealed scouts honor." He said placing two fingers on his chest.

"Alright well you didn't hear this from me but… poor Kate seems to be suffering a little bit from cold feet when it comes to her wedding." She whispered but it was still loud enough for me to hear.

I can't believe this. Kate was having second thoughts about marrying me?! This must be Sophie filling her head with things and trying to steal her right from under me.

"Noo… you're joking. They seem so happy together" He gasped.

"Apparently Kate feels like they haven't spent enough time together. You can't really blame her it does seem rather quick." Sally added.

"Yeah but when it's love you just know don't you… What else did little miss Webster say?" He asked intrigued.

"Nothing. That's all she would say… She has it in her head that I like to spread gossip around." Sally stated rolling her eyes.

"Oh blimey I don't know what would give her that idea." He said sarcastically something that she didn't pick up on. "Oh well back to work." He added before walking away.

I never heard Sally leave but I slowly opened the bathroom door hoping that she wasn't still in the break room.

She wasn't I sighed in relief. Wouldn't want them to know I overheard their little conversation. I looked out the window and saw Sophie standing outside the garage, she was talking to a middle aged man who she handed car keys too and in return he handed her some papers he had just finished filling out. My blood started to pump again and I could feel my whole body getting warmer and all flushed. I had to talk to Sophie. I had to tell her to BACK. THE. FUCK. OFF. I walked passed Kate on my way out the door.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked confused with a frown on her face.

"I'm just feeling a bit warmed so I'm getting some air." I stopped in my tracks, I turned around and walked towards her. She was tapping up a box she had just finished packing. I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I will be right back and when I am we can grab some lunch together." I said looking into her eyes and she nodded.

I walked out the door and I immediately saw the man Sophie had been talking to jump into his car and drive away. I spotted Sophie standing there she was reading through the papers that the man had given her. She was looking all smiley and pretty. God I hated her. She is ruining everything for me. I walked… well I almost ran towards her.

She looked up from the papers and she had a very confused expression on her face acting all innocent. Like she had no idea of what I might have to say to her.

 **Sophie pov**

I could hear really fast and loud footsteps getting closer and closer so I looked up from the papers I had been given. All of the sudden Caz was standing there. Right in front of me and almost in my face.

"Can I help you?" I asked her feeling a little bit intimidated by the way she was looking at me and by how close she was standing.

"Can you help me?!" She spat back. She didn't just seem upset, she looked really angry… Pissed of even.

"Yeah is there something I can do for you?" I asked her again trying to keep my cool and not give her any kind of reaction.

"You could back off my girl for starters!" She shouted.

This felt like a bad episode of one of those Spanish telenovelas, she was really this worked up about me and Kate being mates. Telling me to stay away from her. I glanced a bit behind me and I could see that my dad and Ty had heard Caz shouting and they had probably come out to see what it all was about.

"Are you okay Soph?" Kevin asked crossing his arms together.

"Yeah we are fine here." I answered and looked at Caz whilst she scoffed.

"Would you like to come into our office… maybe we can sort this out." I pointed to the office. She started to walk towards it without giving me a real response.

I walked after her and closed the door behind us. Before I got the chance to open my mouth and say anything she continued ranting on.

"You know there is nothing to sort out here." She gestured between us. "You need to stay away from me and Kate and that's it!" She continued.

"I don't understand why you are this worked up about our friendship." I stated.

"A friendship?! I know you just want to work your way into her life so you can steal her right from under me!" She spat out.

I was absolutely gob smacked by this statement. I had to tell myself to close my mouth that I had opened in shock. Where is all this coming from? What gives her the idea that I would want anything more from Kate then her friendship? Or is she really just that insecure in herself and their relationship so Kate can't even have a mate in her life…

"What gives you the idea that I would even want her like that? That I am even interested?" I asked. Trying really hard not to get worked up and snap back because I doubt that would help this situation. This is that kind of drama I really wanted to avoid.

"Well don't you." She stated, glaring into my eyes.

"No I don't. Kate is a mate." I answered leaning against the desk.

"Yeah right." She mumbled.

I could tell she was calming down a little bit now. She didn't have the same crazy angry intimidating looking in her eyes.

"No really she is just a mate Caz. The only thing we pretty much talk about is you and her." As soon as these words left my mouth that looking in her eyes was back.

"Yeah me and Kate's cold feet!" She spat even louder now than before.

"Who told you that?!" I shouted back. I mean there is only so much I can take before reacting back.

"It doesn't matter where I heard it from… what matters is the fact that you aren't denying it." She hissed and through her hands up in the air.

"So I helped your fiance with a problem! She was feeling a bit overwhelmed and scared… you weren't here and I helped her. As a mate!" I shouted back at her.

"But I am here now and she still haven't mentioned anything to me." When she said this the anger had switched to hurt in her voice. She took an interest in the floor in front of her.

"Caz look…" I sighed "Kate probably didn't want to worry you about something that wasn't relative anymore. We had a good talk last night and she felt better." I continued.

"She can talk to me?! Why are you any better than me?!" She spat. There it was again the anger. I couldn't be bothered to go around this again. "I want you to stay away from her Sophie." She demanded. "If you really are just mates that shouldn't be too hard!" She continued.

I can't believe she is actually saying this. She is banning me from having any sort of contact with Kate. This is being controlling… actually this is the very definition of being controlling. Normally I wouldn't just agree but I really don't want any more drama… Despite of this little act from Caz, they seemed to have a pretty good thing going and I didn't want to come between that.

"Okay…." I mumbled and shrugged my shoulders a little bit.

She looked at me intensely.

"Okay?" She asked.

"I will back off." I answered.

"You won't see her, you won't text her…" She demanded giving a very serious look.

I shook my head. This was crazy.

"Okay… But you have to tell her." I wasn't going to be the bad person here who stopped being in touch with her mate. If Caz didn't want me to see or speak to Kate she could at least be the one to tell her that. She didn't say anything else… she stormed off. I walked out the office only to be meet by the watchful eyes of Kevin and Ty.

"Are you okay Sophie?" Ty asked and looked at me concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered and smiled at him.

"What was that about?" he continued to ask.

"Yeah what did she want?" Kevin joined in with another question.

"She just wanted me to back off from mine and Kate's friendship…" I said and shrugged my shoulders.

"And you are going to? Just like that?" Ty asked whilst they were both looking at me waiting to see what my answer would be.

"Yes just like that. I don't want any more drama in my life. It's easier like this." I sighed and l started to fidget with my fingers before walking into the office. I sat down and sighed before looking at my phone that had vibrated during mine and Caz's little stand-off.

Great. It was a text from Kate.

 **[Hey Soph, I'm sorry about how this morning played out. Please let me make it up to you. Meet me and Caz for a drink later at the Rovers?]**

I hesitated with my thumb hovering over the keyboard. Should I write anything back and if so what should I write? Your fiance just asked me to back the hell off so I will? I took a deep breath before I clicked on…

Delete.

…

Thank you so much for all the comments and thank you for reading.

Cassandra x


End file.
